Preadolescenza
by Rainbow Snail
Summary: Si tan sólo no hubiera comenzado a tener esos extraños sueños con el español quizás podría haber seguido siendo un niño inocente más tiempo...pero la adolescencia había llegado. Quién le iba a decir que la suya sería especialmente difícil. Shota Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Shota, masturbación, el lenguaje de Romano, mala explicación de las hormonas made by Spain, quizás algo de OOC y varias cosas que dejan en evidencia la calidad como persona del escritor. Mas me da igual, pues soy un caracol.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**POV Romano**

* * *

><p>El día en que comenzó mi adolescencia propiamente dicha…fue un desastre. Un desastre que me conduciría a un infierno de deseos, vergüenza y prohibiciones…<p>

No es como si hubiera sido culpa mía… ¡es que nadie me había avisado de lo que ocurriría! ¿El estúpido de España se pensaba que iba a ser un niño pequeño para siempre? ¡Estaba claro que iba a crecer! Y nada más despertarme aquél día fatídico, me encontré con la prueba.

Era un día como otro cualquiera. Me desperté temprano, pero no porque me obligaran sino porque había tenido un sueño extraño…aunque no me acordaba muy bien con qué había soñado…recuerdo que tuvo que ver con España y eso me hizo pensar que la mancha que yacía en la cama había sido culpa suya…¡es decir! Al principio yo no tenía ni idea de qué era eso…nadie me había explicado lo que ocurría cuando uno crecía y se le llenaba el cuerpo de hormonas. Es más, ni siquiera me lo habían mencionado indirectamente…mi inocencia en ese tema era tal que jamás se me habría ocurrido que mi…"amigo" podía servir para algo más que para mear ¡era tan confuso!

Por lo tanto supuse que era…emm…bueno…hay una ardilla que siempre se meaba en mi cama ¿vale? Pues creí que se trataba de la misma ardilla de siempre…y claro…

El caso fue que supuse que el sueño habría sido una pesadilla y por eso la mancha. Quise limpiarla antes de que nadie se diera cuenta pero cuando pasaba por los pasillos con las dichosas sábanas me encontré de bruces con Bélgica.

Aún a día de hoy me pregunto por qué demonios nunca soñé con ella en vez de con el estúpido de España cada vez que…tenía problemas de ese tipo…se suponía que ella me gustaba… ¡me encantaba! Era bonita, agradable y olía muy bien. Pero no. Yo tenía que soñar con el español desnudo, mostrando todos sus malditos atributos y tratando de violarme (consentidamente). H-hasta llegué a soñar en una ocasión que el violado era él… ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo? ! ¡Si ni siquiera llegaba a los trece años de edad! (Humana, por supuesto)

La belga me observó durante unos momentos, se fijó en lo que llevaba conmigo y sonrió maliciosamente.

–Vaya, Romano, la ardillita de siempre volvió a hacer de las suyas ¿eh?– Se rió un poco y yo me sonrojé completamente, por el tono de voz que utilizaba, estaba claro que sabía que la ardilla era inexistente.

–¡S-sí! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué pasa?– Exclamé mirando a otro lado. –Da gracias a que a ti no te molesta y no te rías de mí, maldita sea…

–Ya, ya~ tranquilo Romano, sólo bromeaba.– Declaró arrebatándome las sábanas de golpe y añadiendo. –Si quieres yo me encargo de esto, será nuestro secreto ¿sí?

Sus palabras me aliviaron un tanto. No quería que el estúpido de España volviera a intentar solucionar el problema yendo al médico…

Cuando me propuse volver a mi habitación de nuevo, noté que la belga se sorprendía al mirar las sábanas y me entró la curiosidad, así que me detuve hasta que ella se dirigió a mí.

–Romano…esto de aquí…uhm… ¿no sabes lo que es?

–Sabes de sobra que es lo de la ardilla, maldición.

–No, no…esto no es lo que la ardilla "suele hacer". Es otra cosa….no me digas que España nunca te ha hablado sobre ello.

–¿Sobre qué?– Maldita sea ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?

–La _preadolescencia_– ¿Y eso qué era? La chica observó mi cara confundida y murmuró para sí misma –…será mejor que hable con él más tarde…

Y se marchó, dejándome así de confundido…

No creí que fuera algo tan malo. De hecho, lo único que me preocupaba realmente era si se lo iba a contar a España.

Desgraciadamente, era justo lo que iba a hacer. Lo supe más tarde, pues aquella misma tarde, mientras jugaba con algunos tomates a "la casa tomatera" (yo no usaba muñecas, maldición, eso era de niñas, los tomates eran mi única opción) escuché cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta y entraba aún sin que le diera permiso para entrar.

Se trataba del español imbécil. Yo seguí a lo mío, sin la más remota idea de a qué venía el muy bastardo. Él carraspeó para llamar mi atención y le miré. Por primera vez parecía avergonzado y casi se tapaba la cara con un papel que traía consigo. Se acercó unos pasos y se paró en seco cuando le pregunté de mala gana a qué demonios venía.

–Verás, Romano…– Murmuraba nervioso. –Bélgica me comentó lo que ocurrió esta mañana y me echó un poco la bronca por no haber tenido una pequeña "charla" contigo.

–¿Una charla sobre qué? – Pregunté molesto. Como fuera otra vez esa mierda de llevarme al médico le destrozaría los pulmones con el ataque que le propinaría.

–¿Puedo sentarme? Será más fácil.– Le miré extrañado y se apresuró a decir. –No te preocupes, es la típica charla que mantiene cualquier padre con sus hijos en un momento de sus vidas.

–¡Tú no eres mi padre, bastardo!

–Lo sé, lo sé…– Me tranquilizó. –Pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias…se podría decir que es mi obligación ser el que te hable de esto…

–Bueno, entonces dime de una vez, maldición.

–A ver cómo empiezo~– Comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. Realmente parecía que el tema era jodidamente incómodo…abrió el papel que tenía en sus manos y murmuró. –Vamos a mirar el guión…

–¿Necesitas un guión para explicarme? ¿Qué coño pasa contigo?

–Esa lengua, Lovino.– Me regañó el español, usando mi nombre humano. Gruñí resignado y él continuó. – Esto es difícil ¿vale? En fin, tú escúchame…cuando uno crece…va notando cómo las hormonas le cambian, tanto por fuera como por dentro. E-empiezan a salir a flote los deseos sexuales… ¿me sigues? Que son instintos de querer… ¿conseguir placer…?

Su cara parecía confundida y el silencio se hizo patente entre nosotros durante unos instantes.

–¡Dios santo! ¡No puedo explicarlo así! ¡Necesito una pizarra!

Y así se marchó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tardó un tanto en volver. Parecía más tranquilo pero aún seguía incómodo. Yo no sabía de qué cojones me estaba hablando, así que le miraba como si estuviera chifleta. Él, sin embargo, siguió a lo suyo y comenzó a dibujar una especie de palo…o algo.

–Bien ¿reconoces esto? – Señaló el palo ese y me miró expectante.

–Es…es una escoba.

–Muy mal. No. Es…nuestro compañero…con el que siempre pasamos los buenos y los malos momentos de la vida y en donde si nos golpeamos podemos ver las estrellas y pensar que vamos a morir instantáneamente ¿lo entiendes ya?

Abrí mi boca sorprendido y pensé en lo muchísimo que dolía si me golpeaba accidentalmente "ahí". Asentí y me crucé de brazos ¿adónde quería llegar con esa explicación?

–Verás, Romano. Los hombres y las mujeres se "buscan" entre ellos para…err…"complacerse" ¿sí? Pues…llega una edad en que los hombres ya comenzamos a querer "buscar" ese "placer" pero somos demasiado jóvenes para hacerlo y como el deseo se va haciendo cada vez más patente, existen unos trucos para poder esperar pacientemente a que llegue el "momento" ¿me vas entendiendo?

–Entendería mejor si dejaras de hacer ese movimiento con los dedos cada vez que pronuncias una palabra "rara"– Dije, imitándole en la última palabra.

En sí, España siguió con su explicación. Me enseñó la partes que tenían las mujeres y los hombres, y cómo se unían cuando llegaba el maldito "momento". También me explicó que tenía que hacer si notaba que mi "sed" era demasiado fuerte.

Comencé a entender por qué se mostraba tan reacio a enseñar todo eso… ¡joder! ¡Era asquerosamente vergonzoso! ¡J-jamás de los jamases haría eso!

Por desgracia, con todos aquellos detalles que iba explicando, fui recordando el sueño que tuve con él y comprendí entonces el qué era esa mancha y el por qué me desperté con ella aquella mañana.

Y me sentí enfermo.

En las explicaciones que me daba España, siempre hablaba de un hombre y una mujer. Pero no había ni mencionado qué podía ocurrir entre dos hombres o dos mujeres ¿qué mierda significaba aquello? No sabía si preguntar, realmente no sabía si hacerlo. Me lo pensé detenidamente y acabé por saciar mi curiosidad con una tímida pregunta.

–Y… ¿y dos personas del mismo sexo no se pueden "complacer" de esa manera?

El español se sorprendió ante la cuestión y tardó bastante en responder. Miró hacia otro lado y comentó con voz comprensiva.

–Si te dijera que no, estaría mintiendo…pero no es algo que Dios nos tenga permitido.

Y con esa frase se acabó aquella extraña y vergonzosa enseñanza. Él se fue llevándose la pizarra y me dejó solo en la habitación pensando.

Ojalá jamás hubiera preguntado.

Ojalá…

Sin embargo no podía ignorar lo que el español había dicho. Como tampoco podía ignorar el sueño que tuve aquél mismo día. Me enrabié conmigo mismo por haberlo soñado ¡Dios lo prohibía! Me sentí una blasfemia andante. No podía hacer nada para arreglarlo…pero supuse que no volvería a pasar y con eso todo se solucionaría ¿verdad?

Confié en que sí…en que las cosas se arreglarían.

«Seguro que la próxima vez que sueñe con "eso" será con Bélgica o la señorita Juana» Pensé esperanzado.

Pero no. El soñar con Antonio no había hecho nada más que empezar.

E iba a empeorar…

Porque tal y como había dicho el bastardo, el deseo se hacía cada vez más y más patente.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días, las semanas…y juro que traté lo mejor de mí para evitar esos "trucos" que el cabrón de España me había enseñado. Obviamente su explicación dejó mucho que desear, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, dudo mucho que me hiciera una demostración gráfica del asunto.<p>

Por lo tanto tenía dos excusas bastante buenas para negarme a hacer esa mierda; para comenzar, era jodidamente asqueroso y vergonzoso, mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Y segundo, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, sólo una imagen general que mi mente se había formado y era desagradable, maldita sea.

Pero…cómo decirlo…mi cuerpo pedía atención ¿vale? A cada día que pasaba…a cada sueño que tenía…

Encima era verano ¡y al maldito España no se le ocurría idea mejor que estar prácticamente en pelotas en el huerto de casa! "Hace calor" decía para excusarse, pero en realidad lo que quería era tenerme desconcertado…

…¡Seguro!

…

Bueno…me sentí mejor al notar cómo Bélgica también se dedicaba a observar y babear por el español. Ah…pero ella era mujer…eso se suponía que era "normal"…

El calor se estaba haciendo insoportable…las reacciones de mi cuerpo eran tan confusas…y no podía decirle nada a nadie…ya que aunque mi jefe dijera que era natural en la edad…¡no era normal que me sintiera así por un hombre!

Al final no puede ignorar "ese" calor…y esas sensaciones. Me costó la misma vida decidirme, pero al final no tuve más remedio que probar torpemente a satisfacerme a mí mismo. Antes de nada comprobé que estaba solo y que no había moros en la costa por ninguna parte en toda la casa. Me encerré en mi habitación y probé con timidez, colocando mis manos alrededor de…bueno, mi miembro.

Quién me iba a decir que el resultado sería tan…increíble. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y por eso me mostré muy dudoso y avergonzado a medida que seguía adelante. Fui adelantando el ritmo poco a poco, subiendo y bajando, una y otra vez…cada vez más rápido. En la habitación sólo se escuchaban mis jadeos. Me preocupaba que en cualquier momento alguien pudiera irrumpir y observarme pues estaba completamente centrado en mis acciones como para poder escuchar ruido de fuera.

Y es que, en ese momento…solo podía pensar en el español. Su rostro, su cuerpo…los sentimientos y sensaciones que hacía aflorar en mi interior…y por supuesto las fantasías que mi subconsciente se había formado y que más tarde aparecieron en mis sueños…maldición…estaba envenenado por el español…y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era venenoso.

Acabé rápidamente y bastante cansado. Pero tenía que darme prisa en limpiarlo todo. No dejé ninguna prueba y España jamás sospechó nada…y si hubiera sospechado algo ni siquiera se le podría pasar por la cabeza que era él el que inundaba mi mente en todo momento. Me rendí intentando negar lo evidente…y si tenía que mantenerlo en secreto como algo prohibido…lo haría…

Al menos…hasta el día en que mi cuerpo pidiera más…

* * *

><p>Uhm...me pregunto si habré conseguido expresarlo todo como quería...<p>

¿Merece continuar o es una bazofia que preferiblemente debería caer en el olvido? :T


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Me han hecho muy feliz, de verdad –silba-

Antes de nada me gustaría dejar claras algunas cosas. "La señorita Juana" a la que se refería Romano en el primer capítulo es Juana la loca, pero en la época en la que están ahora mismo la reina ya hace mucho tiempo que ha muerto…de hecho, la historia se encuentra entre 1565 y 1583 que es poco después de los comienzos de la rebelión de Flandes (aka Holanda) y antes de la guerra contra Inglaterra (la famosa derrota de la armada). No es que vaya a tener mucha relevancia en la historia, pero quería dejarlo claro.

Ahora, otra cosa importante que aclarar. Esta historia es shota, lo que quiere decir que tarde o temprano pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Así que lo siento mucho si esperabais ver a Romano de mayor. Seguramente algún día escriba lemon Spamano con los dos adultos. Así que paciencia

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme. Es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**POV España**

* * *

><p>No había nada como recoger los tomates frescos de la huerta un día soleado de verano. El sudor me refrescaba la frente y el suave tacto de las hortalizas era tan agradable…<p>

Sin embargo…me sentía triste. Muy triste de hecho…suspiré y me levanté. Dando por finalizada la recolecta y andado como alma en pena de vuelta a casa.

¿Qué es lo que me tenía tan afligido? Fácil…mi Romano… mi pequeño tomate… ya se estaba haciendo un hombre. Casi ni me lo podía creer. No es que no me llenara de orgullo todo aquél tema. Él era más o menos como un hijo para mí. Pero igual me dolía pensar que dejaría de ser un niño para siempre…

Y que comenzaría a interesarse en formar relaciones…

Ese pensamiento me hizo cerrar el puño molesto. Me disgustaba pensar en ello…ni siquiera sabía el motivo de tal enfado…quizás me trataba de un típico padre "posesivo". A lo largo de mi vida había visto muchos padres así…aunque normalmente esa situación se daba cuando eran hijas…no hijos.

Es que… ¿no era demasiado pronto? Ya sé que él no iba a continuar siendo un niño bajo la tutela de su jefe toda la vida…pero había ocurrido tan rápido…

De todas formas no era eso lo único que me preocupaba. En sí me preguntaba si había hecho bien en explicarle todo de golpe… Q-quizás tendría que haber dividido la enseñanza por pautas e írselas explicando a medida que crecía…no soltárselo todo de una…aunque tampoco es que se lo hubiera explicado todo de todo….esas cosas ya las iría aprendiendo con el tiempo.

Volví a cerrar mi puño y me adentré en la casa. Le cedí la cesta de tomates a una criada para que los guardara y decidí que era hora de trabajar en serio unas horas…ser un país era duro…y en ocasiones también muy aburrido…

Me adentré en mi despacho y observé la montaña de papeles que debía revisar…suspiré resignado y me senté de un impulso, tomando la pluma colocada en la mesa.

Al cabo de un buen rato…quizás horas…no sabría decir, descubrí un documento que me llamó la atención, uno en el que recibía novedades sobre la rebelión de Flandes. Grr…Holanda siempre se había mostrado reacio y distante conmigo. Pero jamás sospeché que llegaría hasta tal punto. Su rebeldía había llegado demasiado lejos. Encima el maldito Inglaterra le estaba ayudando…ese metomentodo…como siempre tratando de darme por saco…

Comencé a pensar en las "razones" de Holanda para querer independizarse…y aunque las razones "políticas" me molestaban como nada…tenía que reconocer que sus motivos religiosos sí que los llegaba a entender un tanto.

Y es que…si había algo que asustaba en esa época…era la Inquisición que dominaba en mis tierras. Predicaban la palabra de Dios y eso en sí estaba bien…pero sus métodos eran excesivos y demasiado violentos…

Cerré los ojos, descansando la vista y suspiré pesadamente. El silencio de la sala se vio interrumpido inesperadamente por un intenso grito que provenía de fuera de la sala.

–¡Españaaaaaa! ¡Maldito bastardo de mierda! ¿ ¡Dónde cojones está mi cena! ?– Escuché que exclamaba la indudable voz de Romano. Me levanté del sillón y salí de la habitación, para encontrármelo de frente con una mirada desafiante.

–Romano, estaba trabajando ¿no te puede hacer la cena alguna criada? ¿O mejor aún Bélgica? – Le regañé (o al menos lo intenté porque no podía evitar sonreír. La verdad es que me gustaba que Romano me reclamara la cena de esa forma, así me olvidaba un rato del trabajo)

–Cállate y haz tu deber, maldito…

–Vale, vale…– Le tomé de la nariz para picarle un poco. Tras oír un par de insultos, aparté mi mano y, por culpa de la costumbre, me incliné para tomarlo en brazos. Él también acostumbrado, levantó los brazos para facilitarme la tarea. Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa cuando no conseguí levantarlo a la primera, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado siendo Romano más joven.

–Ja, ja, ja, Romano.– Me reí al ver su cara de confusión. –Ya estás demasiado grande. Así que, ale ¡andandito!

–¿Q-qué?– Sus ojos abiertos de par en par se entrecerraron y, frunciendo el ceño, me dedicó una mirada bastante enfadada. –¡Idiota! M-menudo debilucho estás hecho….ni que estuviera gordo.

–Que no, hombre. De hecho antes estabas bastante más gordito que ahora.– La mirada de enfado se convirtió en una mirada de odio en segundos. Quise reírme pero era mejor no encender aún más la mecha, así que me apresuré a decir. –Ahora estás más grande, es diferente. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos hace ya un tiempo? Sobre lo de crecer y tal. También se refería a este tema. Un día de estos pegarás un estirón y quién sabe… ¡a lo mejor hasta me superas a mí!

Sabía que ese comentario lo alentaría, ya que noté cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían y su rostro se tranquilizaba, pero seguía estando en tensión.

–Eso no es excusa imbécil, vaya "imperio" que eres si no puedes ni tomar a un niño en brazos…– Le miré en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que se me ocurrió una gran idea, sonreí y, ni corto ni perezoso, me agaché lo suficiente como para tomarle de las piernas con una mano y, con la otra agarrar su espalda. No tardó en sorprenderse y comenzar a removerse violentamente. –¿ ¡Q-qué demonios estás haciendo, bastardo de mierda! ?

–Sólo te muestro que aún puedo llevarte en brazos, aunque de forma un poco diferente ¿no te gusta? – Le pregunté satisfecho al ver el gran rojo escarlata de sus mejillas y observar que no parecía saber qué contestar. –Así es como se lleva a las princesitas ¿lo sabías, Romano?

–¿ ¡P-princesi…! ?¿De qué vas? ¡No me gusta! Suéltame, suéltame ¡suéltame! – Gritó mientras se sacudía. Yo me dediqué a reír a carcajadas y no le permití bajarse. Ya que me había desafiado ahora tendría que aguantarse~ (incluso aunque eso supusiera un horrible dolor para mí en cuanto se bajara y me diera un cabezazo)

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato de andar con él en brazos por el pasillo para llegar al comedor, Romano dejó de forcejear y simplemente se quedó quieto. Eso sí, esquivando mi mirada. Me extrañó bastante pero no comenté nada.

Cuando llegamos al comedor le solté cuidadosamente. Curiosamente el cabezazo que esperaba nunca dio comienzo, en su lugar, Romano sólo se sentó en una silla y me dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

– Que sepas que eres un estúpido.

–No me digas que te has enfadado por eso. – Comenté incrédulo. Comprendía que estuviera algo molesto, por algo me esperaba el cabezazo, pero de estar molestillo a enfadarse de esa forma había un tramo…

– ¡Pues claro que me has cabreado!– Exclamó dando un golpe a la mesa del comedor –Anda, deja de hacer el gilipollas y haz de una vez la cena, tengo hambre.

Suspiré. Después de todo, lo que más le importaba al joven e incomprensible italiano era la comida… Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la cocina, no sin antes girarme para darle un último vistazo al chico… fui tan sólo un instante, él ya no me miraba fijamente, pero juraría que vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…

Aunque probablemente fue sólo mi imaginación…

* * *

><p>La cena trascurrió rápidamente, yo no tenía mucha hambre y Romano parecía impaciente por acabar. Nada más terminar se dispuso a largarse casi sin decir una palabra (y sin recoger su plato, por supuestísimo).<p>

– ¿Adónde vas tan rápido?– Pregunté antes de que se fuera. Era raro que se diera tanta prisa en comer. Con lo mucho que le gustaba a él saborear todo tipo de platos (qué se le va a hacer si es un glotón).

–Y a ti qué te importa– Contestó como si nada. Al observarme fruncir el ceño ante esa respuesta decidió corregirse y entrar en detalles. – Joder, me voy a la cama a dormir ¿qué voy a hacer si no?

–Entonces… ¿No se te olvida decirme una cosa?

–_Che cosa?_– Inquirió con un gesto de confusión –Ah, vale... pff, qué tontería. "Buenas noches".

–Buenas noches– Le contesté sonriendo, si había algo que me gustaba, era que mis subordinados se "despidieran" de mí al irse a la cama. Por alguna razón me tranquilizaba. –Que descanses~

El italiano se fue sin decir nada más. Me pregunté si realmente se había enfadado tanto tras haberle tomado en brazos de esa forma… tan sólo era una broma… Tampoco es que tuviera mala intención. Empecé a debatir en si tendría que disculparme con él o no… y en si era mejor hacerlo en aquél momento o el día siguiente.

Me decidí por recoger primero la mesa y pasarme por su habitación después, si dormía entonces ya me disculparía con él el día siguiente. Recogí los platos y comencé la búsqueda de su habitación (lo malo que tenía vivir en un sitio tan grande). Por suerte no me llevó demasiado tiempo encontrarla. No llamé a la puerta sino que abrí con cuidado para no hacer ruido, por si ya estaba durmiendo. Comprobé que no había rastro de luz por lo que probablemente ya estaría soñando con tomatitos.

Comencé con la ardua tarea de cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente con tal de no hacer absolutamente ningún ruido. Pero cierto sonido… "inusual" que escuché de dentro de la habitación me dejó helado e inmune como una piedra.

Ni hablar…

No podía ser que justo hubiera pillado a Romano en uno de esos momentos…

¡Quién demonios me mandaba ser tan oportuno!

«¡Dios mío del amor hermoso, Dios santo, DIOS! ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte? Si Romano se da cuenta de que le estoy escuchando me matará de la forma más sanguinaria posible y… ¡hasta es capaz de reclamarme independencia al más puro estilo holandés!» Pensé aterrorizado, quería salir cuanto antes de allí y dejar de invadir su intimidad de aquella forma, pero los nervios me impedían cerrar la puerta de forma silenciosa. Así que tenía que tranquilizarme o Romano se daría cuenta de que le había escuchado ¡pero cómo hacerlo si seguía oyendo a Romano gemir de esa forma! Además de que me había quedado completamente congelado. Realmente lo estaba pasando mal, pero todo empeoró en cuanto pude reconocer un nombre en la voz entrecortada del italiano.

–Ah…Nhg….Antonio…

«_Imposible…_»

Conseguí cerrar la puerta como pude… realmente no lo hice tan silenciosamente como quise en un principio, pero tampoco lo hice lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que el niño se diera cuenta. Además de que no podía aguantar más escuchando "_eso_". Tras cerrar me fui con paso acelerado al patio a tomar el aire.

Era imposible que él me hubiera nombrado… ¡a mí! ¡Entre todo un repertorio de personas…! «Seguramente escuché mal…» Pensé tratando de tranquilizarme «Probablemente dijo…no sé… ¡no se me ocurre nada que rime con Antonio!»

–¿España?– Escuché de pronto una voz femenina que me llamaba.

La voz me sonaba bastante, me giré para reconocer quién era y, tal como había sospechado, se trataba de la esposa del rey Felipe, Isabel.

–¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?– Continuó hablando tras confirmar que era yo.

–Hace poco que terminé con unos papeles y sólo tomaba el aire ¿y vos? No es una hora muy común para estar paseando…

–No podía dormir… me tiene demasiado acongojada pensar en que existen…ese tipo de personas…– Su última frase la dijo casi en un susurro, su voz denotaba desprecio. Casi quise no preguntar, pero llegados a este punto tenía que hacerlo.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–He recibido noticias de que la Inquisición se ha encargado de un grupo de personas. Hombres. Que mantenían relaciones entre ellos… ¿Por qué rebelarse de esa forma ante lo que dicta Dios? No consigo entenderlo…

La miré a los ojos y ella me devolvió la mirada. No pude contestarle. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Sólo esperé a que la mujer continuara con su habla o que se marchara… al parecer optó por la segunda opción y se fue dejándome solo y con un nuevo problema en la cabeza. Siempre me había considerado una persona a la que no le gusta darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, pero con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Yo mismo había tenido relaciones con hombres muchísimo antes de que la Inquisición tomara lugar. Nunca sentí que hubiera cometido ningún error. Jamás… pero tampoco pensaba volver a hacerlo…

No es sólo que tuviera metido en la cabeza que estaba prohibido y que estaba mal.

También tenía miedo.

–Y ahora qué hago…– Murmuré tras suspirar pesadamente…


End file.
